


Can’t Knock The Hustle

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler gets hot n bothered with his pillow then yells at Josh when he walks in.





	Can’t Knock The Hustle

“Fuck.” 

Tyler loved his pillows. 

Hotel ones were the best, since they were a little firmer and always held their shape.

Right now he’s using one that feels like clay, almost, melding and shaped to his form. 

Shaky thighs clamped around the fabric, he rolls his hips ever so slowly, fingertips brushing up to tug at a nipple every now and then. 

It’s become a tour thing that’s leaked into his regular life.  
He doesn’t really know what state or country he’s in (Minnesota, maybe?) but he knows that these pillows are _good_. 

He’s shirtless, the only item of clothing he has on being a pair of Jenna’s panties he stole because his were all dirty and he liked the way they fit him. 

Tight. Made his pillow-humping episodes even better. 

He’s flushed and whiny, thinking about one of the set situations he always chooses from his masturbation fantasies.

Sometimes it’s Jenna pegging him, sometimes Josh and Jenna taking over, licking and fucking and making him theirs. 

Right now, it’s just Josh.

Tyler can’t lie that he’s thinking about riding his best friend right now.  
He wants to clamp Josh down with his thighs and ride him raw, crying for hours until he can’t take it anymore.

His hips stutter against the pillow.

He’s so close. Eyes closed, he lets out a pitched whine when he’s getting to the part where Josh leaves fingerprints in his skin, calling him pet names and-

“Tyler?” 

The bubble of ecstasy pops. 

Tyler’s eyes flash open and the product of his fantasies is standing in the doorway. 

Fuck, he forgot he gave Josh a keycard. 

“Uh, I should probably just-“ He stands awkwardly and his eyes flick to the wet spot on Tyler’s (Jenna’s?) underwear. 

Tyler shakes his head. He’s pissed. He’s soaked, panting. He was so fucking close and Josh just had to ruin it. 

“No.” He barks. His hips move agonizingly slow. “Get over here.” 

Josh’s face turns a darker shade of red.  
“I really don’t think I-“ 

“Jenna doesn’t care,” the brunette snaps.  
“I was just about to come, so you have to help me finish now.”

Tyler watches with lidded eyes that might be a glare when Josh steps over timidly, toeing his shoes off and tossing his shirt away. 

“I-um, should I-?” 

“Just-get on the bed. Lemme-lemme go a little more, I-“ Tyler’s eye-fucking his drummer like he’s a piece of artwork, his breathing getting choked. 

Josh clambers onto the messy bed and the brunette removes himself from the pillow, whining like a bitch at the lack of touch. 

“On your back,” He orders. He’s nestled on Josh’s lap and this is just like his fantasies.

“Getting hard for me?” He’s looking down with an innocent pout and plays with the button on Josh’s jeans. He starts to move his hips again with gusto. 

It’s even _better_ than his pillow.

Josh releases out a shy groan and lets Tyler yank his jeans down until he’s marveling. 

“You’re gonna fuck me after the show,” He says matter-of-factly, moving his hips like he will later tonight. Josh pants and nods in reply. 

Tyler makes him last for 20 minutes, and Josh is a mess. 

He laughs. Once he went for an hour, just teasing with two fingers shoved up inside of himself and Josh’s name on his lips. 

“I’m-oh god, _Josh_ ,” Tyler says it with a pitched, wrecked voice and they both stutter their movements.

“Tyler,” Josh growls and tosses his head back and his yellow hair sticks to his forehead. 

The brunette laughs softly and touches the mess leaking through Jenna’s panties. 

He leans down and connects his lips to Josh’s. 

“Thanks,” He murmurs. “maybe you should walk in more often?”

Josh smiles doofily and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> whiny cute powerbottom tyler=good


End file.
